Karma
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Taukah kau, inilah balasan untukmu karena telah menyiayiakan cintanya dan sekarang terimalah akibatnya. kau bahkan tak bisa membalas cintanya. dan akhirnya kau putuskan kau balas cintanya dengan nafsumu/m ranted/rnr plis/sho ai/failrape


.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Karma*

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

_Dulu, kau sia-siakan segala yang ia beri_

_Cinta_

_Sayang.._

_Rasa nyaman_

_Aman.._

_Kau buang semua, kau acuhkan dia, kau tinggalkan dia_

_Kau tak perduli sebanyak apa tangisnya yang pecah_

_Betapa menderitanya ia_

_Dan kini setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu_

_Ketika kau terbuang dan tak punya lagi tempat pulang_

_Ia ada tuk menemerimamu_

_Tapi mengapa? Tak kau rasakan letupan cinta di hatimu ketika bersamanya?_

_Dan kau telah sadar_

_Kau kini harus menerima balasan. Untuk selamanya tak bisa menyambut cintanya, walau kau ingin, tapi hatimu berkata lain…_

_Tapi bagaimanapun, kau berusaha membalas cintanya_

_Membalasnya dengan nafsumu…_

_._

_._

Sepasang manik jelaga mu menatap datar pemandangan indah yang tergambar ketika pias langit sore berlabuh. Tangan kokohmu mengenggam kuat kusanagi-pedang kesayanganmu- yang menjadi teman seperjuanganmu selama ini. Mengingat sebersit ingatan akan tanah kelahiranmu, kau, Uchiha terakhir mendecih. Selalu bayangan_nya_ yang selalu terbayang. Kau ingat kepada sepasang pemilik manik cerah itu yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengapaimu.

Kau tahu, ia bodoh, karena terus mengejarmu. Padahal jika diingat banyak hal menyakitkan yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Kau pernah bernafsu membunuhnya, membuangnya bersama dengan seluruh kenangan di desa kelahiranmu.

Hingga kau tahu kau dan dia sungguh berbeda, ia terang, kau gelap. Kau kegelapan, yang takkan pernah bisa mengapai cahaya. Kalian… berada di dua jalan yang berbeda. Kau dengan jalanmu yaitu kegelapan berbeda dengannya yang berjalan di dalam cahaya. Kau tertegun, ketika ingat dia pernah berusaha menggapaimu karena kaulah yang selalu nomer satu. Dia selalu berusaha tuk sejajar denganmu. Kau mendengus, ternyata lima tahun cukup membuat si _baka_ itu banyak berubah.

Kau mendesah, kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini selalu muncul?

Kau merasa sangat hangat, rindu membuncah tiap kau ingat sosok itu. kau tahu ini salah, dan jika bisa kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri-mungkin itulah jalan terbaik- daripada terus merana seperti ini. tapi bagaimanapun, kau tahu, hati tak pernah berbohong.

Ah ya, ingatkah kau akan perang besar dunia ninja keempat yang beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja usai? Kau di sana, terkapar bersama sahabatmu-orang yang kau benci dan cintai secara bersamaan-, kau bisa melihat cengiran rubahnya yang selalu mengembang melihat sosokmu yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya, babak belur.

Kalian terengah-engah, dan ditengah medan perang itu kalian juga bisa melihat para sahabat-orang-orang alingsi shinobi- yang gugur dan sekarat.

Uzumaki sang sennin itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengengam tanganmu. Kau terkesiap ketika perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menjalar ke hatimu.

"Ne, akhirnya aku bisa membawamu pulang, Teme!" kekeh Naruto sambil mengenggam tanganmu. Tubuh kalian sama-sama kaku akibat pertarungan. Kau hanya tersenyum tipis dengan rasa sejuk yang perlahan merasuki hatimu.

Kalian sama-sama menatap langit biru yang membentang. Sang Uzumaki menatap langit, "akhirnya, kita berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Tobi! Aku juga senang, kau mau membantu kami!" kata Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah, namun rona kebahagiaan tampak jelas di maniknya.

Kau hanya bergumam tak jelas secara tidak langsung menyetujui kata-katanya. Dan kau sadar, walau kau benci seperti apapun mereka-orang-orang Konoha yang pernah membenci klanmu- tapi hanya di sanalah kau kan menemukan kebahagiaan.

Kau menoleh kala Naruto mengenggam tanganmu, meremasnya, pemuda Uzumaki itu meneteskan air mata. Ia menangis penuh haru, dengan susahpayah ia gerakkan tangannya hanya tuk menghapus tangisnya sendiri.

"Kau… akan kembali ke Konoha kan? Kembali bersama kami seperti dulu? Kembali sebagai tim 7?!" pinta Naruto. Lelaki Uzumaki itu menatap serius onyx-mu. Dan kau hanya bisa menyeringai tipis.

"Heh, menurutmu?"

Dan Naruto tertawa lebar sambil memukul bahumu.

Kau kembali terdiam ketika kau ingat kenangan itu. Kau mnendecih, seharusnya tak seperti ini kan? Kau berfikir mungkin kau dan Uzumaki bodoh itu akan bersama. Hatimu harus hancur ketika kau sadar selama ini Naruto hanya menganggapmu sahabat, saudara yang sangat ia sayangi, tidak lebih. Karena sang Uzumaki baru saja mengenggam tangan sang Nona Hyuuga muda. Dan kau kembali menyimpan kenyataan pahit bahwa di jari manis pemuda berkulit tan itu telah tersemat sebuah cincin perak yang sama persis dengan milik Hyuuga Hinata.

Kau bodoh karena mencintainya, bertahun-tahun bersama sennin ular itu telah merubahmu eh? Betapa bodohnya kau ketika kau berfikir mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sebuah suara jernih yang menemanimu harimu akhir-akhir ini membuatmu tersadar. Kau menoleh padanya dengan tatapan datar yang membuatnya seketika menegang karena merasakan perubahan aura yang menguar darimu. Kau hanya bergumam tak jelas dan kembali menatap sang langit.

Kau bisa melihat perempuan berambut merah muda panjang itu tengah membereskan dapur yang berantakan. Entah sejak kapan kalian tinggal bersama walau kenyataan menampar keras ketika sadar tak ada cincin atau pengikat apapun antara kau dan gadis musim semi itu. Yang kau tahu, kau biarkan dia datang dan pergi begitu saja dari sisimu.

Dari ekor matamu, kau merutuki dirimu yang selalu membuat gadis permen kapas itu menderita. Menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tak pernah bisa mencintainya. Kau mendecih ketika sekelebat sosok Uzumaki Naruto muncul di pikiranmu. Dengan kasar kau acak-acak rambut emo-mu dengan penuh frustasi. Sakura menatapmu heran dan segera menghentikan tanganmu yang membabibuta itu.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun!" pintanya dengan khawatir. Kau menghentikan kefrustasianmu. Kau tatap nanar sepasang klorofil itu. sekali lagi, kau mendecih dalam hati ketika hatimu terasa kosong ketika kau tatap ia, ketika tangannya mengenggam lembut tanganmu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau tak bisa membalas cintanya? Kenapa tak ada rasa hangat dan tenang seperti saat mengengam tangan Uzumaki Naruto?

Tiba-tiba sepasang sharinganmu aktif tanpa sebab, kau merasa sangat marah. Marah terhadap dirimu sendiri, Sakura sempat tersentak kaget ketika melihat sepasang mata merahmu. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar karena seketika kau membuatnya membeku dengan sharingan yang menatap langsung maniknya.

Dengan kasar dan tatapan datar kau cengkram kuat bahunya, kepalamu semakin terasa sakit kala tak kau rasakan apapun ketika dengan kasar kau kecup dan lumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kenapa? Rasanya tetap kosong?

Sakura menjerit ketika kau lucuti satu-persatu pakaiannya tanpa terkecuali. Kau kalap! Lepas control akan dirimu. Yang kau pikirkan kenapa hatimu tetap kosong ketika kau jamah tubuhnya? Padahal ia adalah perempuan yang mencintaimu. Kau mengerang ketika bayangan sang Uzumakilah yang hadir di benakmu.

Pergi!

Pergi!

Kau muak!

Kesekian kalinya jeritan pilu Sakura mengema kala kau tubruk dirinya yang paling dalam dengan milikmu. Entah kenapa kau tak puas walau terus menjamah dirinya. Walau terus mendengar desah kesakitan dan pasrah dari bibir mungil perempuan merah muda itu. malahan kau semakin mengencangkan pinggulmu dan memasukinya semakin dalam.

Menumpahkan segala asamu dan rasa amarah yang membuncah berkali-kali. Menyentaknya berulang-ulang tanpa puas. Kau menyeringai-di tumpahan yang entah keberapa- ketika kau merasakan perasaan panas dan rasa pening yang menguasai dirimu.

Ini lebih baik, dan kau mulai merasakan denyut hangat dan panas membara yang bersarang di dadamu. Kau usap buah kenyal yang berada di dada Sakura. kau remas kuat, sampai ia melenguh dan melemah. Bahkan lawan bercintamu kali ini telah pingsan kelelahan. Kau hisap kuat tengkuknya, kembali kau usap tubuhnya dan kau remas penuh nafsu.

Kau kembali menyentakkan milikmu lebih dalam. Semakin dalam sampai kau sendiri merasa ngilu. Tapi kau tak perduli dan kembali menyentakkannya lebih dalam dan kuat. Kau mengerang kuat saat sekali lagi cairan cintamu tumpah di dalam sana dan rasa lelah mulai memelukmu dan memaksamu tuk memejamkan mata.

Kau hanya mampu tersenyum getir dan menarik wanita pingsan itu dalam pelukmu. Kau tarik kimono yang tadinya kau pakai tuk menyelimuti tubuhmu dan dirinya yang tak berkain. Dan kini kau mendesah lega kala rasa nyaman itu muncul saat sedikit saat kau gerakkan milikmu dengan pelan.

Dan kau terpejam.

.

.

Kau ingat, kau sangat senang ketika bisa kau gengam tangan mungil itu kini. Yang kau butuhkan saat ini adalah rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam hatimu. Saat 8 bulan yang lalu perempuan berambut merah muda itu menangis dan memuntahkan apa yang ada di perutnya. Ia mual-mual pucat, sampai saat sang sahabat dari gadis berambut merah muda itu, Yamanaka Ino mendatangimu dengan raut marah. Dengan kasar ia memakimu karena telah seenak diri membuat Sakura harus menerima benihmu.

Selanjutnya kau lantas menatap sang Haruno yang menatapmu nanar dengan wajah pucat, ia memegangi perutnya yang masih rata. Kau segera menghampirinya dan menciumnya lembut membuat sang Yamanaka menganga kaget.

"Arigatou!" bisikmu lembut kala itu di telinga Sakura, membuat wanita itu terpengkur sejenak, membatu dan kemudian mengangguk bahagia dan membalas pelukanmu.

Sang Yamanaka tersenyum setelahnya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang menuduhmu tak bertanggung jawab. Baginya, kau melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Tersenyum mirislah kalau kau ingat itu, tapi, ingatlah satu hal. Perasaan membuncahmu kala melihat sang Uzumaki telah sirna sekarang. Kau cukup bahagia akan itu. karena kini kau bisa memeluk sayang wanita yang mencintaimu sehidup semati. Kau peluk wanita berperut buncit itu dengan penuh sayang. kau tak menyesal akan ini dan kau bahagia.

Untuk sekarang dan selamanya…

.

_Karma tak selamanya membuat penderitaanmu semakin sakit_

_Kadang itulah takdir lain yang membawamu dalam kebahagiaan abadi_

_Yang Tuhan berikan untukmu_

_Karena itu, bersyukurlah selagi kau bisa_

_Saat kebahagiaan yang abadi menunggumu sekarang_

.

Fin!

.

Yei, akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai juga. Mulai dan berakhir dengan tidak jelasnya. Yap, reader pasti bingung ya hehe?

Setelah baca fic –entah punya siapa- saya dapet ide yang seperti ini.

Ceritanya orientasi Sasuke yang belok gara-gara selama 4 tahun setelah minggat dari Konoha dia terus-terusan sama cowok-kaya Orochi, sama tim Taka- buat Sasu jadi suka cowok daripada cewek.

Yap gomen ne minna, ficnya gaje banget. Jujur saya ga pede publish fic ini. niatnya bikin ranting M SasuSaku yg ehem-ehem jadinya malah begini. (_ _ )

RnR if you mind…


End file.
